


You're a WHAT? Makoto Meets Canaan

by Mad_Hatter_101



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Hatter_101/pseuds/Mad_Hatter_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These two characters were in love before either knew about it. Makoto, the boisterous uke, works at Tafe's Cafe. He met the red haired Canaan at his place of work and grew fond of his loyal customer. However, he doesn't know that this sexy man works at the prestigious strip club, Midnight Rose. When he does though... well... their love seems to blossom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I started...say 2-3 years ago with a really good friend of mine. It's not done yet but it's pretty much there.
> 
> So, venture onward at your on risk and enjoy.

                Makoto brought himself to a slow halt before tilting his head to his most loyal customer. The crimson-hued male started into Makoto's place of work, opening the door with a sort of swiftness and ease that gave him feline grace. The languid movements of a predator ready to pounce on his next meal. The thoughtful blonde smiled to himself. _He likes the food here so much?_ He questioned, starting toward the building and peering inside the paned door. He watched the predator sink into a chair and wait leisurely for one of the waitresses to do their job, but Makoto saw the small flick of the wrist that sent the adoring girls away. A question peaked his head as his lithe form shoved the door open and walked to the counter, blue eyes flicking back to see his customer.  
  
"Kaaaiiiyyuuuuu?" he called, almost a cold seduction lacing his voice which lay at tenor, but leaned a little toward alto. "Where is my tie?" he questioned mildly, batting his eyes at his boss who seemed a bit flustered at the open flirting. "You haven't used it as bondage for your little sex puppet, have you? If you have, I don't want it back." Makoto's voice went rigidly cold... it was a verbal slap. It seemed the whole cafe went silent as the now aggressive blonde reached over the counter to grab a fistful of his boss's shirt. "You know I absolutely _loathe_ you using my personal belongings for such acts, don't you?" he hissed, his crudeness not hidden and his aggression in plain sight. He pushed the slighter man behind the counter with such a force that one would do a double take to see what the smaller, less masculine blonde had done to a man a bit larger than him.  
  
Makoto straightened and took a deep breath through clenched teeth. He would compose himself before he turned to the customers and assured everything was fine. And with that, he turned and brought a smile to his thin, pink lips. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he started, playing the 'I am the innocent one here' charade before continuing. "To make it up to you all, how's about I arrange a free breakfast for all of you?" The blonde heard a choking sound behind him and turned to Kaiyu, his boss's face twinged with anger. **" _And who do you suppose will pay for all that food?_ "** his boss growled, vehemence lacing his words and letting them punch Makoto like a gang-banger beating the shit out of him would. "Why, I will, of course. I can pay for it." Kaiyu resigned and pushed himself to the back where the kitchen was and yelled a few orders to the chefs and waitresses there.  
  
Makoto watched his boss leave with cold courtesy, loathing the man who used his belongings as well as talked to him in such a tone. Of course, he was below the man... so he shouldn't be getting that mad. And…he DID make Kaiyu look bad in front of the customers, but that was a different matter on its own. Makoto's blue eyes traveled over to the crimson haired man who sat watching him intently and thought he could play with his customer. Just a small game of touch-and-blush that he usually played with all of the male customers who came here. It undoubtedly brought them back... and brought him more money. He smiled slightly at the thought, since he actually needed some of that money since he needed to replace the money lost catering to the other customers' breakfasts.   
  
The lithe blonde brought himself over to the crimson haired male, holding a platter to his chest as he looked sheepishly at everything BUT him. Makoto knew how to play the game well, and showing sign of embarrassment made the other feel in control and maybe even provoked and aroused. He giggled shyly at the thought, and then cautiously looked at his customer. "What will you be having today, _sir_?" Makoto made sure to put as much of a seductive uke's voice into the word "sir". Men loved being in control, so being called sir and having a sexy little blonde openly state that he was in control usually made the customer peak in interest. So, the blonde waited his reply... an eager face looking for someone to tie a leash around him the only expression that he placed on his mask he so carefully painted.   
  
\--------------------  
  
                Canaan looked at the blonde, smiling inwardly at his attempt to make him aroused. However, he was not going to be the one flustered. _Is he seriously trying to pull that on me? Well, I guess I can play with him a bit._ Canaan thought, chuckling slightly. He decided to play along in this little game of cat and mouse with the blonde waiter. So, he smiled one of his genuine and heartfelt smiles and told the boy what he wanted. “If it wouldn’t be a problem, I would like to have some coffee and a croissant.” Canaan said, leaning a bit toward the blonde. “I would also like to have some cream.”

He watched intently as the blonde took his order, noticing how much smaller he was close up. _He’s kinda cute. Maybe I should push the game a little further._ He smirked at the thought, thinking of ways to fluster the blonde. Canaan reached for his waiter’s hand, brushed it gently. “May I have the name of my waiter?” He asked in a firm, seductive voice.

To his surprise, the blonde told him his name was Makoto. "Well, isn't that just the cutest name for someone as lovely as you." Canaan said, succeeding in causing a slight blush to form on Makoto's face. "Um, I believe that I have kept you from your job. Please, go finish what you were doing. We can continue talking when you bring me my meal."

He watched as Makoto walked away, examining his backside with a sinister smile on his face. "I really like this waiter. He's very fun to play with." he said, waiting patiently for his meal and Makoto to come. 

                **“If it wouldn’t be a problem, I would like to have some coffee and a croissant. I would also like to have some cream.”** His hand fleeted over the paper with semi-neat script. Makoto looked at his customer, innocence clear in his gaze but not in his body. **“May I have the name of my waiter?”** The blonde froze for a second, engulfed in a hot fire that seared through his stomach and then landing inevitably at his crotch. This man knew how to play the seductive game too... and he played it well. The red-hued male almost got a response from the appendage down south before Makoto quickly regained himself. "My name is Makoto, sir." he said simply. Almost blandly, actually. **"Well, isn't that just the cutest name for someone as lovely as you."** THAT made the blonde blush, pink tingeing his cheeks as he shuffled his feet at the compliment.  
  
Indeed, this man knew how to flatter. But playing is a whole different story. _No! Don't think about that...!_ He wailed inwardly, too late I might add. The blonde pictured himself straddling the red-haired wonder, his body sweaty with the effort of having too many orgasms. It was, in all honesty, quite the turn on. And, with that, his little member peaked its interest. The flustered blonde slammed the tray over his member, hiding it from sight as he was dismissed. The blonde scurried back to the kitchen and let out a moan. This was torture in every sense.  
  
A few minutes passed before the order was finished and he'd calmed down enough to face the red haired male again. He carried the tray to the man and set the plate, cup, and small container of crème with a spoon beside it on the table. The lithe blonde settled himself across from the male with such animalistic grace... such animalistic attention that it startled even himself. Makoto braced his arm on the chair and leaned back, studying the man. "What's your name?" he asked curiously yet bluntly. His blue eyes glittered with curiosity and he leaned forward to study the man more closely.   
  
He was indeed beautiful beyond words. And one purr, one single touch could get Makoto ready for the bed in just a heartbeat. But he didn't know this man's personality... didn't even know his name. And asking to be bedded by a man you didn't know caused serious problems for the one who was to ride.

\--------------------  
  
                "My name is Canaan, my dear Makoto." Canaan said with such gentleness that it sounded like he purred. He leaned toward Makoto, making intense eye contact, smiling at Makoto. “I thank you for bringing me my meal.”

He picked up his cup of coffee and pulled the crème closer to him. He took the spoon and poured as much crème as he needed in the coffee, then stirred for awhile. Canaan, still stirring his coffee, looked up at Makoto. He seemed dazed, so Canaan asked, “Are you alright, Makoto? You seem…a bit distracted, my love.” Canaan added emphasis on the word ‘distracted,’ enjoying how it made Makoto squirm in his chair. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

At this, Makoto seemed to snap out of his daze. Canaan stopped stirring his coffee and reached forward to touch the side of Makoto’s face. He gently and ever so slowly caressed Makoto’s cheek. He loved the softness of the skin and accidentally brushed his thumb over his lips. “You have very soft skin, Makoto.” Canaan said as he removed his hand from Makoto’s cheek. He then began to drink his coffee while casually glancing at Makoto’s flustered cheeks. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get you so flustered, my love.”

When Canaan finished his coffee and began to eat his croissant, he noticed how Makoto was watching his movements. He began to think of multiple ways of confronting Makoto, when he finally chose one. "My darling, it's not nice to stare at people while they eat. Are you perhaps hungry?" Canaan said, offering a piece of his croissant to him.

  
Makoto refused, but Canaan was very persistent. "Come on, Makoto. Don't make me have to feed you." he said, smiling seductively, "Because you know I would love to do that, love"

                **"My name is Canaan, my dear Makoto. I thank you for bringing me my meal."** Makoto's face turned red and heat surged down to his member. He was playing with him... just playing. And yet every time he spoke, Canaan seemed to knock the wind out of the blonde and sending him into a roiling mess. When the red haired male voiced his concerns, Makoto held back a pitiful moan and wriggled in his chair, carefully placing his left leg over his right to cover the boner which tented his pants.  
  
 **“Is there anything I can do to help you?”** Makoto wanted to nod vigorously, wanted to shove everyone out of the cafe so this Canaan person could take him on the table. But he had his pride and his composure. He would NOT let this man take all the sense away from him. **“You have very soft skin, Makoto.** The man said as he rubbed his cheek. Glazed eyes nearly closed when he felt the thumb brush over his mouth. He let out a small whimper when the hand retreated. A simple protest, indeed, but it held much of the need he attained through this short amount of time.  
  
Canaan finished the coffee, licking his lips to get the rest of the liquid down his stomach. Makoto looked at him and watched the man begin to eat his pastry and the blonde then noticed how hungry he was. He longed to have those hands stroke his face again and feed him that pastry... but he would not admit it. **"My darling, it's not nice to stare at people while they eat. Are you perhaps hungry?"** Canaan's words flew at him like daggers. The man offered a piece of the croissant and the blonde shook his head vigorously. "No thanks. I'm good." he said simply.  
  
 **"Come on, Makoto. Don't make me have to feed you. Because you know I would love to do that, love."** Makoto looked at the man, nearly feeding off of the sex-drive that ravaged through his body. Makoto then put on the harlequin's mask and leaned forward, steepled his fingers on his chin and looked at Canaan. "Then feed me, Canaan." _Anything. Feed me anything. I'll take whatever you give._ Makoto thought, lowering one hand to his lap to further prevent noticing the tenting of his pants.  
  
The blonde leaned forward more, his leg stretching out to gently touch the other man's. His shoe stroked up Canaan's calf and then forward, gently touching a tender area that he oh-so wanted to see and feel. He grinned slightly at Canaan's expression, which turned from being the seducer to the seduce-ie. Makoto leaned forward and a grumble came from him as he took the pastry the man handed him, his tongue lashing out to taste some of the red haired man's flesh as well. He smiled and chewed, swallowing soon came after and Makoto leaned back, satisfied.  
  
"Is dessert in order...?" he crooned. 


	2. Chapter 2

                Canaan, much to his dismay, was quite turned on when Makoto willingly ate the pastry. In fact, he was so turned on from watching Makoto’s tongue wrap around the piece of croissant that he would have pulled him across the table and made love to him right then and there. However, he knew that if he showed any sign of being aroused their little game would be out of his favor. But, Canaan knew a way to gain control again. He reached his hand and caressed Makoto’s lips, loving how soft they were. Then, Canaan stood up slightly and leaned in to kiss Makoto.

Near the end of the kiss, Canaan caressed Makoto’s face and licked his lips. Once he pulled away, Canaan saw how flustered he had made Makoto. He gladly took note of Makoto’s eyes hazed over with lust and the reddish-pink tinge that covered his cheeks. At this sight, he licked his own lips as he tried to savor the taste of Makoto. He reached under the table and stroked Makoto’s thigh. Then, he leaned toward Makoto’s ear and licked the shell.

“Are you sure you want dessert now?” Canaan whispered seductively, “You seem to be forgetting about lunch and dinner, my dear?”

He watched as Makoto squirmed in his seat, oh how he loved to watch him squirm. Canaan smiled sweetly and stroked Makoto’s thigh again. Then, he got up and went to sit next to Makoto. He placed his hand back on Makoto’s thigh and continued to rub it, watching every small movement he made. He kissed his neck and gave a slow, long lick to it. "You taste so sweet, Makoto." Canaan purred against his neck.      

                When Canaan touched the blonde's cheek, he immediately felt warmth spreading across his face. Then Canaan drew himself forward and tasted Makoto's lips, making the lithe male whimper. His eyes frosted, turning from brilliant sapphire to a hazy blue. This game was getting too heated, too hot, when Makoto let out a small moan as the red headed man touched his thigh. It was a sweet, tender touch, making Makoto's breath jump and his eyes nearly roll; him licking his ear didn't really help the tugging in his pants either. Makoto nearly growled at the menstruation being set onto him, but he bit his lip.  
  
 **“Are you sure you want dessert now? You seem to be forgetting about lunch and dinner, my dear.”** That was when Makoto growled. This guy was making him go insane, and yet he had the balls to tease him. The lithe blonde squirmed in his chair and brought his hand to lay on Canaan's groin, letting out a tiny gasp when he felt the hardness beneath the cloth that clothed him. And…not to mention he felt a wet sensation on his neck. **"You taste so sweet, Makoto."** Canaan chimed, letting his voice resonate up the blonde's neck. "Ahnn..." was all he could get out at the moment.  
  
The blonde, crippled by his erection that tugged fiercely at his pants, got up to only hunch back over. He shot a glare at Canaan, who found this situation all too amusing. The blonde then snatched the tray from the table and placed it over his hardened member before bolting for the bathroom. Sure, it was cliché and a tacky place to jack off, but it was the ONLY place where he could find privacy.  
\---------  
The door swung and slammed shut, immediately locking as the blonde sat on the lidded toilet. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting out a sigh as the pressure that held down his erection eased to nothing. His boxers were baggy, so that was absolutely no problem. The pain subsided, but the hot fire still raged dangerously in his cock. Gulping hard, Makoto wrapped his hand around his pulsing erection and began to move his hand up and down and a steady rhythm. He heard the door open, a few clacking steps, then silence.  
  
"....Who's there?" he called, his shyness getting the better of him. Makoto knew full well who was there, and why that person remained silent when he'd croaked out that question. _The bastard... he's **waiting** for me to finish. He wants to **hear** me cum. He wants to know what sounds I make.... and whose name I call._ His mouth pulled back in a twisted smile, threatening to even the hardiest men. _Then I'll give him a show._  
  
Makoto let out a light moan when his weeping cock received its much needed friction. His hips moved, bucking into his hand which now moved at a faster tempo. It hadn't took long for him to be this far into his orgasm, but... it happens. Makoto flicked the tip of his own penis, letting out a choked scream when his body finally released his seed. The name came out as a whisper, a mere breath... but he said it. "Canaan...!" He called, shuddering and then slumping back on the wall. His hand was soiled with his own seed, the lick liquid substance dropping heavily onto the floor.

\--------------------

                Canaan, once he entered the bathroom, smiled to himself and stopped at the only door that was shut. He patiently waited to hear his adorable Makoto cum and scream out a name. He couldn’t help but groan when he heard Makoto moaning. Hearing Makoto’s voice just made him want to just rip the bathroom door down. In addition, the moaning and thought of Makoto giving himself a handjob only made his already growing erection worse. When Makoto finally finished and called out, Canaan was surprised that it was indeed his name. This, unfortunately, made Canaan groan loudly.

Realizing what he just did, Canaan took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. Then, he knocked on the door to see if Makoto was done. His question was answered when the blonde opened the door, slightly looking at the floor. ‘He’s so adorable. I don’t know if he’s still playing our little game or not, but I do know that I must ask him on a date.’ Canaan thought as he wrapped his arms around Makoto’s waist and nuzzled his hair. “I missed you, baby. I wish you hadn’t come so soon,” he said in his most alluring and longing voice, “I wanted to play with you a little.” At that point, Canaan began licking and suckling on the soft flesh. The moan elicited from Makoto sounded so sweet to his ears. This made him involuntarily rub against Makoto’s thigh.

However, Canaan’s suckling slowed down when his cellphone began to ring. At first, he ignored it so he could continue to devour the blonde’s neck. Subsequently, the ringing gradually grew in volume and began to annoy him which was evident in his suckling slowly turning into bites. Makoto began to cling to Canaan’s shirt and, to hold him up; Canaan placed his hands on his hips and pulled him closer to him if that was even possible. Unfortunately the ringing became too much of an irritation for him, so Canaan stopped and answered his phone. “For fuck’s sake, what the hell is it!?” he exclaimed quietly into the phone. “Oh, it’s you. Sorry, I’m on my way. See you in a little bit.”

After finishing his conversation, Canaan hung up and kissed Makoto passionately. “I wish I didn’t have to leave but I have to go work.” he pulled the blonde into a chaste embrace before letting go. He really didn’t want to go but he also didn’t want to get on his boss’ bad side. So, Canaan began to leave the café but not before he gave his card to Makoto. “I hope you’ll come by and see me sometime. I’ll miss tasting those sweet and delectable lips of yours, Mako-kun.” Canaan yelled as he ran through the café and out the door. He didn’t particularly care if the other customers heard him. His main goal was to fluster the boy more than he already was, in which he succeeded. Canaan enjoyed messing with the blonde waiter and really liked how hot it got whenever he was around. ' _This may be more fun than I thought. Maybe we might even become more than mere acquaintances._ ' he smiled, thinking of the possibilities on his way to his work.

                Makoto opened up the stall door, his face pointed slightly toward the floor. The blonde felt a tug at his waist and was pulled into an embrace, Canaan nuzzling him as he did so. **“I missed you, baby. I wish you hadn’t come so soon. I wanted to play with you a little.”** Makoto wanted to protest, his mouth opening to make a sharp remark. However, the blonde was cut off from his whiplash, his body reacting to the wet touch of tongue on skin. Oh, how he was sensitive. Oh, how he wanted to shove this man's balls in a blender and turn it on high for teasing him in such a manner. Instead, Makoto let out a soft moan and the blonde let out a tight gasp when he felt Canaan rub against his leg.  
  
Then he heard that confounded ringing. Canaan seemed to ignore it all together, letting his talented mouth dance all over Makoto's neck with practiced ease. But then he seemed to get annoyed; his nibbles and suckles were turning to vicious love bites and hickey-causing sucking. But, dear God, how it felt like heaven. Never before had he been treated this way, even the most "talented and seasoned" men hadn't treated his body in such a manor. His lithe arms involuntarily threw around Canaan, a tight grip wrinkling his shirt. And, in response to this, Canaan grabbed his hips and brought him closer; the red haired man still rubbing fiercely on his lower body.  
  
Canaan soon grew tired of the damned phone and pulled away reluctantly to hiss into the speaker. He then lightened up a bit and shut the phone, ending his conversation. The red haired man then kissed Makoto, letting his tongue slip into his mouth to taste that bit of him. Makoto growled a bit at the intrusion, but was then pulled into a warm hug. He smiled slightly, letting his giddiness get the best of him. But, Canaan let go and retreated calling out before he left the cafe. A blush flamed across his face as he said those perverse words. How dare he? THAT was why he wanted to shove his penis in the blender. THAT was why the blonde got a severe boner during Canaan's menstruation.  
  
 _Dear God, what's wrong with me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto decides to pay Canaan a visit at Midnight Rose.

                Canaan rushed down the street and around corner toward a three-story building. He slowed down as neared the building, trying to make himself look a bit more presentable for his job. He hated looking distraught but how could he possibly not. He just got finished making out and practically marking Makoto with so much passion that he himself was turned on. Unfortunately, he had to calm down and think of more pleasant thoughts because it was bad to walk in with an erection. Especially when you are about to go into Midnight Rose and pay a visit to Amaris, his boss.  
  
When Canaan walked in, he was greeted by many of the current female guests in the bar squealing and simultaneously saying “Good afternoon, Canaan-kun!” This greeting annoyed the hell out of him at the moment; he didn’t want to be here, he wanted to be with his Makoto, possibly fucking him senseless in bed. The thought of Makoto crying out his name in pleasure made Canaan slightly drool a bit. He didn’t mean to but, in the process of his daydreaming, he bumped into who he believed to be a guest and knocked them down.

Canaan broke out of his daze when he heard the ‘thud’ in front of him and helped the person up off the floor. “I am so sorry, dear. I seemed to have been out of it. I am sincerely sorry and hope you can forgive me. I will do anything to make it up to you.” Canaan said with sincerity, while wiping away the drool at the corner of his mouth.  
  
“I would hope that you would make it up to me. I had to cover your ass when Amaris asked about you.” a gentle yet cocky voice said, the speaker giving off a devilish smirk.  
  
_I know that voice! Isn't that...my partner?_ Canaan thought as he finally looked up at his fallen victim, realizing who it was. "Shiki! I didn't even recognize you, man. What's up?" he said enthusiastically as he hugged the black haired boy. He really hadn't been able to distinguish Shiki with his black hair with blonde streaks and piercings. In fact, Canaan just thought he was just another customer.  
  
"Nothing much. But, Amaris was a bit worried this morning. He thought you got lost or kidnapped by stalkers. Anyways, he wanted to-" Shiki was cut short when he saw their boss and smiled as he approached them. "Well, speak of the devil. Here's Amaris now."  
  
Amaris appeared behind Canaan and gently nuzzled his neck. "Good afternoon, my beautiful flowers."  
  
"Hello, Amaris!" the boys said with a glorious smile plastered upon their faces.

  
                Makoto's slender hands flicked at the card as sapphire eyes studied the thick sheet of paper. A scowl came about his face when the thought of Canaan being a businessman entered his mind. Makoto hated business men... hated them with such a fiery passion that he wanted to chop off their genitals every time he saw them. But... in all reality, Canaan was different. Hell, he'd made Makoto have a hard on just by looking at him. So... Makoto would give him the chance he needed. But first things first; he needed to wait until work was over.  
\-----------------------  
About three hours passed before Makoto could leisurely walk out of the shop without having Kaiyu yell at him for slacking off. The blonde growled and bit back his sharp temper, remembering that he HAD made the man look bad in front of all of his clientele. So he worked for the rest of the day like a dog, but he got some pretty good tips before the day was done. Now, all the blonde needed to do was make his way over to this Midnight Rose place and have a bit of a chat with Canaan.  
\-------------------------  
In all reality, it took Makoto about half an hour to find the Midnight Rose. He wasn't good at directions at all and he could have sworn he got lost a few times. However, the important thing was that he was in front of the three-story building and oh-so close to finding Canaan. With that in mind, Makoto strode into the building and what he saw baffled him beyond measure.  
  
He was greeted by handsome men and, hot damn, sexy women as soon as he entered. He stuttered with his words before a simple sentence came out of his mouth. "I'm here to see Canaan." Makoto noticed that some of the women looked disappointed, jealous even, that Canaan had known about Makoto's arrival. The men, however, looked at him with the same heat Canaan had looked at him with, but these men had the wilder look. The look of too much testosterone and the urge to dominate.  
  
Makoto shied away from the group, idly going up the stairs to look around the establishment. He then heard a peculiar sound and the boy found his feet dragging him towards it, ears alert and eyes searching for the slightest movement. And only when he came up to an orange tinged curtain did he understand what he was hearing.  
  
On the other side of the curtain, Makoto saw two forms lying on a round bed. He pulled the curtain back only a smidgen to get a better view and found that two men were laying on it. No…wait, one man was sitting, the other was laying. Makoto squinted and took in a sharp gasp when he saw that hips were grinding, heads were being thrown back and moans groped the soundless air. Makoto couldn't stop the reaction he got from watching the other men have sex, but he could pull away from that heated scene.  
  
And when he did, he saw broad shoulders, a cocky smile, and a red haired wonder standing in front of him.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
\--------------------  
  
                Canaan looked at Makoto with curiosity. “Um, what’re you looking at? Is something wrong?” he asked worriedly. “You’re face is incredibly red. Did you see somethi-” he was cut off when he heard his boss’s voice. He turned to see his boss, Amaris walking up to him.

 

Canaan smiled and pulled Makoto close to him, gently kissing him on the forehead. “I have someone I want you to meet. It’s my boss, Amaris-san.” he said, as he turned them toward Amaris. When Amaris arrived, Canaan smiled and kissed the man on the cheek. “Good evening, Amaris. I would like for you to meet someone.” his smile grew even wider as he looked at Makoto affectionately. “This is my very good friend, Mako-chan; isn’t he cute?” he chimed as his boss looked over and occasionally touched Makoto.  
  
He waited for his boss to stop pacing around the blonde he desired, which didn’t take long. Canaan was startled when Amaris stopped and touched his cheek though. Ever so slowly, Canaan leaned into the touch until he heard his boss speaking again and ceased his movement. “He’s cute, Canaan, very cute indeed. But he isn’t as cute as you. You’ll always be my favorite.” Amaris cooed as he walked behind Canaan and let his free hand roam across Canaan’s chest. However, Canaan didn’t tell his boss to stop touching him. He was used to this; the touching was how Amaris showed his affection. Canaan did notice that Makoto’s eyes seemed to express a slight hint of pain and jealousy. ‘ _I wonder what’s wrong with Mako-chan. He seems a bit upset. Could he possibly be jealous of Amaris-san?_ ’ Canaan thought as his boss continued to touch him. ‘ _Of course, he isn’t jealous. He was probably just upset before coming here, that’s all. You shouldn’t get your hopes up too much._ ’ A voice screamed in the back of his head, bringing him back to reality.  
  
Eventually, Amaris stopped roaming his hands over his chest. Canaan, hearing a slight squeal in the background for Amaris, tapped his boss’s shoulder and said, “Hey, Amaris-san, I think someone’s calling you. I think they might be in some trouble.” He watched as his boss thought the matter over and then smirk. That smirk terrified Canaan and gave him the heebie-jeebies. So, Canaan began to walk away from his boss but reacted too late. Amaris had grabbed his arm and turned him around to kiss him. Canaan stiffened as he and his boss kissed for at least three minutes. When Amaris finally let go, he bid farewell to both young men. “Goodbye, Canaan. I hope to see you in the _distant_ future, Makoto. It was a pleasure meeting you.” And with that said and done, Amaris descended down the stairs to solve whatever just happened.  
  
Canaan turned around, scratching the back of his head and closing his eyes as he laughed clumsily. “Sorry ‘bout that. Amaris-san is very affectionate. The touching and that kiss are just ways of how he expresses his admiration toward all us hosts. It’s not like we’re in a re- ” he cut off as he saw the anger in Makoto’s eyes. ‘ _Oh Shit. Dammit, I pissed him off! Man, I hope he isn’t too mad at me._ ’ he thought as Makoto grabbed him by the collar and looked ready to punch him.  
  
                Anger. Cold, burning anger. The flaxen boy snatched Canaan's shirt in his fists and wound it tight, wrinkling the fine fabric in his harsh embrace. "What was _that_ , huh?" he growled, his sapphire eyes cold and ruthless. Makoto felt an animalistic tug in his gullet; the protective and possessive irk that lies in the pit of a man's stomach. Makoto gritted his teeth and slammed Canaan into the wall once, twice, three times. "Why in fucking hell did you let that _'man'_ drool all over you? TOUCH all over you? Have you no shame? Oh, that's right. You don't. You flaunt your fucking body like a woman flaunts a new pair of shoes!" The blonde was going frantic, his senses shutting down and his eyesight fading in to red.  
  
Makoto felt his arm raise, his hand curling into a hard ball. He then felt his arm pull back only to move forward swiftly and smack into something tender, yet hard. A faint yelp, then the blonde's body was pushed back and Makoto could finally make sense of what happened. His eyes widened as he saw the red mark on Canaan's cheek, the shocked look in the other man's eyes, the pain that was rippling through the body. The blonde stiffened, then relaxed suddenly. _He deserved it. It was his fault for letting that ass-hat touch all over him and suck his lips off...._ he thought.  
  
"Don't give me that fucking look!" Makoto spat, quivering with anger. He gritted his teeth and looked like he was about to punch Canaan again. "I thought maybe you were 'the one' or something. Just turns out you're a goddamn whore who lets anyone have a fanciful ride on your cock! Was that what you were playing? Trying to get me hot and steamy and 'sprung' so you could have a go at my ass? Was that fucking it, Canaan!?" Makoto's vision blurred and what he dreaded was now imminent. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks... tears of anger, tears of betrayal, tears of sadness... It was all coming down like a waterfall.  
  
"You fucking ba-bastard...!" Makoto managed, roughly wiping the tears from his face and glaring at the red-haired man. "I ha-h-hate players!" The blonde then stumbled, a feeble attempt to get away. However, the other taller man grabbed his arm and pulled him back; a sudden jolt that made the flaxen boy gasp.

  
\--------------------  
  
                Canaan was hurt. He couldn’t believe that Makoto had called him a whore. Moreover, Makoto thought that he was just playing with him. That he was just trying to get a quick fuck from him and then they’d be done. It truly hurt Canaan that Makoto actually believe this and couldn’t help but look sullen. He stood there in silence for a moment, gazing and trying to read Makoto’s eyes before he spoke.

“Makoto, I am NOT a whore who lets anyone take a ride on my cock willingly. I mean, yeah I let Amaris-san kiss me, but that’s how he shows affection.” Canaan tried to explain to the frustrated blonde, “And, the touching deal was because one of my earlier clients was a sadist who thought it’d be fun if they threw their wine glass at me. Amaris was just checking to make sure I was okay.” He said trying to hide the trembling in his voice from built up anger.

Canaan was extremely upset inside but not at Makoto. He was furious himself for being so stupid. ‘ _I am such an idiot! I should have told Amaris to stop. Now, not only have I made Makoto punch me, I’ve made him cry and hurt his feelings. I didn’t mean to hurt you_.’ He thought, mentally beating himself. He pulled Makoto closer to his chest and hugged him for a while, gently kissing the top of his head. Canaan eventually began to kiss Makoto’s forehead and worked his way down until he had kissed away all of the blonde’s tears.

“I’m so sorry, Makoto. I didn’t mean to upset you, I swear. I am so, so, so sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I never meant to make you cry.” Canaan gently kissed Makoto’s lips then rested his head on the blonde’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I let Amaris go that far, it’s just that we’re so used to it that we don’t pay it any mind.”

Canaan looked Makoto in the eye to show his sincerity, his concern for the other’s well being, his love. Then, he started to kiss Makoto again, wanting to make the awkward silence between them go away. Ever so slowly, he kissed up to his ear and licked the shell then nibbled on the lobe. He smiled when he noticed the slight shudder Makoto made and blew into his ear.

  
“Besides, I want to make it up to you for making you cry. And you’ll have to pay also for hurting my feelings when you called me a whore.” He slowly trailed one of his hands down to Makoto’s ass and gave the cheek a firm squeeze. Canaan chuckled at the small yelp he elicited from the blonde beauty.  
  
                Makoto tried to bite back the small noise that seemed to snake up his throat and come out of his mouth.... to no avail. His voice rang out as a noise of surprise and pleasure erupted from him when Canaan squeezed his butt. Sapphire eyes glared at the other man as he tried to push away. "I owe you nothing. You deserved it..." Makoto hissed, looking away and pouting. His head was then pulled back to look at Canaan and he was kissed tenderly. This man had a way of seducing Makoto... just the way he kissed turned the blonde boy on. Rightly so, Makoto moaned into the kiss and closed his eyes slightly. He hated how he was so easily taken off his feet. He hated how he was so turned on by such a subtle kiss. He hated how he thought he loved this bitch even though he just got done yelling at him.  
  
Makoto pulled away first, looking away and crossing his legs to hide his boner. "Sh... Shouldn't we take this somewhere else?" he asked hotly, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red as his embarrassment took over. "I mean... we're out in the open..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the incredibly long wait and overdue update. I kind of forgot that i put the story on this site and thought that I had deleted it, again sorry. It's still unfinished but yeah, I'll post what we have (it's like one more chapter of this, hopefully I can try to add more to the story, and then there's a side story we worked on *sadly it is also incomplete* with Amaris). Hope you guys like it and feed back would be awesome. Also, maybe if you wanted to co-author with me on the story (cause this was a two-man job that was really fun to write and i don't think my friend will be able to work on it with me) or any stories I post let me know. Or if you just wanna talk for giggles and what not, also hit me up.
> 
> Feedback is good, even though this story is hella old but I will accept the opinions with open arms. Just no bashing or overly critical statements.


End file.
